


Four Times

by DrabbleDistillery



Series: Halfway Fairytale [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrabbleDistillery/pseuds/DrabbleDistillery
Summary: They met twice at a crime scene, once at the station, and once in the rain.





	Four Times

**Author's Note:**

> A little introduction for a series I'm planning. Pretty light, not too much angst or heaviness. And those of you waiting for an update on Cold: I'm sorry, I'm stuck! But it's coming, I promise!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time he sees her, she’s got a busted lip and a bruised eye, and even so, he can’t help but think she’s the prettiest thing he ever saw. She refuses to talk, of course—the bar is owned by the Altamira, they pay protection. There’s nothing he can do, he can’t force her, and if she says she fell, then she fell.

 

_Even if her injuries are consistent with battery. Even if he beat her to extract a payment._

 

The second time, it’s by accident. It’s at the station—not filing a report, but bailing out a friend. She glances up and sees him, and he can’t help but puff out his chest, a little. He can hear his grandfather in his head.

 

_“If you see one you like, you stick out your chest, roar, and kill the nearest alpha.”_

 

Somehow, he didn’t think that would be the winning strategy.

 

“I hope you stay out of trouble,” he jokes as she walks by, her jeans riding low on thick, toffee colored hips. “I’d hate to cuff you.” The other officers howl and jeer, but she isn’t cowed. She sticks her chin out, the bruises still healing, and grins at him. It’s lopsided, because her bottom lip is still a little swollen, but it’s triumphant, and Jakoby thinks to himself that it’s brighter than the Wand.

 

“It just finds me.”

 

And she saunters out of the police station, her halo of impossibly thick, kinky hair bouncing. _She smells like jasmine._

 

The third time he sees her, he learns her name is Angie.

 

“ _Angelica. But everyone calls me Angie.”_

 

Another domestic disturbance. This time, Nick gets there faster. This time, he sees him. It’s the neighbors that called—they can hear the fighting over the bar music, they worry about the girls. He bursts in with Ward at his back, his gun drawn and cocked. The man is holding her by her hair, his fist raised. To her credit, she looks more angry than scared, but there’s blood in the air, and at the end of everything, Jakoby is an Orc.

 

_A spade’s a spade, no matter how you play it._

 

When he comes to, Ward is pulling him up, off of the unconscious body, and the man’s face is bruised and bloody. So are Jakoby’s knuckles. He is leaning against the police car, wondering whether he’ll be fired or not, when she comes to thank him.

 

“He comes here every night to bother me while I’m working. I ended it months ago, but he’s still mad, I guess.” She doesn’t say it’s because of the gang, but the truth hangs between them in the air unspoken. Nick notices the fading bruises on her high cheekbones again, and wants to go back inside and pound the guy’s face into the tile some more. Maybe kill him, maybe eat his corpse…

 

“So thanks.”

 

“It’s my job.”

 

“I know. But thanks.” She turns to walk away, but then faces him again, and grasps his hand. Her skin is soft and warm, compared to his, and her hands are so tiny. “I’m Angie. Angelica. But everyone calls me Angie.”

 

“Nick Jakoby.”

 

All he can smell is jasmine, and all he can see are those warm brown eyes, and his mind is racing faster than he ever thought possible— _she’s so pretty, she reminds me of my mom—_ and then she’s gone, as Ward claps him on the back and tells him he’s done a good job.

 

The fourth time he sees Angie, he’s on his way home from patrol with Ward. It’s raining harder than he can remember, and he almost doesn’t see her, but even through the rain, he can smell it: jasmine.

 

“I’ll give you a ride.”

 

“I don’t live in the best neighborhood,” she calls from the sidewalk, the rain pouring off of her umbrella in a hard sheet.

 

“That’s okay. Me either.”

 

She invites him upstairs for coffee, and though Jakoby isn’t sure what the protocol is for _this_ , he ignores the uncertainty in his gut as he ascends the stairs, his breath hitching. She lives on the fifth floor, and there’s no elevator. The apartment is small, but cozy, and Jakoby can tell she lives there alone. “Kitchen’s this way.”

 

The end up sitting at the table for hours, switching from coffee to rum. Angie is giggling, her heart shaped mouth open in a wide grin. Jakoby staggers to his feet, and mumbles something about going home.

 

“I should get going. Iss’ late. Gotta work t’morrow.” He makes to get up, but she grabs his hand, and his heart is pounding.

 

“Stay.”

 

He’s been with Orcish women before, but their bodies are different, harder. Orkish women are hard, tough in every way, they have to be, to birth Orc children, and he fears Angelica is too gentle to handle him. Everything about Angie seems soft, which makes him nervous because he feels so much larger than her. Angie looks up at him, her eyes cloudy but determined, and suddenly he’s not so worried about their differences anymore. His fangs are filed, so he doesn’t have to worry about hurting her when she stands on her toes to press her soft mouth against his rough one. Jakoby growls, and feels a shudder race down her body as he crushes her against him, his hands tightening on her waist. Her mouth is sweet and soft, and her scent is all around them, heady jasmine, blooming right under his nose. She nibbles on his lip with her blunt human teeth, and he sweeps his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, committing every moment to memory. Angie whimpers into his mouth, and Nick is disgusted with how it makes his stomach tighten, and his dick ache with need. He pulls away from her, panting. It is common, for Orcs to draw blood when they fuck, it’s a rough meeting of teeth and claws and bodies, it’s fight for dominance, control.

 

His chest is heaving, because he still wants her. It takes all of his self control not to take her, to rip her clothes off, to have her on the table as she screams when he pushes into her…

 

“What’s wrong?” her mouth is swollen from his attentions, and she’s panting. Jakoby has to stop himself from grabbing her again. “Do you want to stop?”

 

More than anything he wants to continue. He wants to make her writhe and scream, and _Gods_ he wants to feel her pulse around him. But he also wants to bite her, leave marks on her skin so that anyone who sees her knows that she is _his_ , only his, and no other can touch her ever again.

 

“I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.” he replies softly, waiting for Angie to realize what a mistake this is. Jakoby’s never even _heard_ of an Orc-human relationship, and he certainly doesn’t want to be the first. He’s already the first Orkish cop—but when Angie smiles at him, and tells him she wants him to hurt her a little, his resolve weakens, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her until he’s dizzy with want.

 

Nick doesn’t need her to tell him which room is her bedroom, he can smell it. He deposits her on the bed, where she goes to work on her top, pulling it quickly over her head, and loosing her mass of curls from the ponytail holding it back. Their eyes meet, and Angie licks her lips, making Jakoby groan with want. He’s already in his street clothes, which is a good thing, because if he had to unstrap his gun, it might go off. Her body is thick and strong, her hips wide enough that he would feel comfortable between them.

 

_Maybe she’s not as delicate as I thought._

 

He notices a scar, dark and puckered on her shoulder, and he can’t help but caress it. “What is this?”

 

“Jeremy gave that to me.”

 

At the mention of his name, Nick sees red. He wonders if Angelica will let him sink inside her covered in Jeremy’s blood. “Why?” He wants to know. Jakoby is a good cop, he’s never done anything illegal, never busted someone who didn’t deserve it. But he was deeply considering padding the fucker’s file.

 

“I flushed some drugs he wanted to sell. When I was leaving.” It probably issn’t a pleasant memory for her, but to Angie’s credit, she looks almost _happy._ Triumphant, sticking her chin out, like she’d done at the station. _My bitch is a fucking warrior._

 

“You deserve to be blooded,” he growls kicking out of his jeans. What she’d done was brave, and good, and worthy of recognition. God, he couldn’t wait to fuck her. “You’re a brave human, Angie.” Orkish women were fighters too. He lowers himself to the bed, and Angie wraps her legs around his waist.

 

“Shut up and kiss me, Nick.”

 

He does.

 

Jakoby can’t hold back this time. He grabs her hips with one hand, pulling her hard against his cock. He can _smell_ how wet she is, soaking through her panties. Angie groans, writhing underneath him, her breath coming in short gasps. Nick kisses her again, roughly, his thick fingers digging into the flesh of her hips hard enough to bruise. Her hands are on his shoulders, leaving scratch marks, and reddened trails across his thick skin. His ears are sensitive, and normally he wouldn’t want anyone coming this close to them in the heat of the moment, but Angie catches him off guard, leaning up to run her tongue along the shell of his right one. He shudders, moaning, and she shifts underneath him to rub the swollen lips of her cunt against his cock, which feels painfully hard encased in his boxers.

 

Nick growls roughly, and pins her hands above her head, forcing her breasts up to his face. He tears it off of her, and Angie doesn’t protest, only hissing as the fabric snaps against her skin. Her nipples are dark and swollen, and Jakoby latches onto one of them pulling hard enough with his teeth to make her cry out. He stills, waiting for her to tell him to leave, to get his shit, he’s too rough, too big, _a fucking monster—_

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Nick is drunk on her; the alcohol has long passed out of his system, and it can only be her that’s making him so foggy. His free hand rakes down her side, leaving raised red marks, ones that would last much longer than the ones she’d made on him. She curses, crying out his name.

 

“Nick!”

 

And just like that, he can’t wait anymore. Jakoby tears her panties off too, and his own boxers, uncaring of how many articles of clothing he destroys. _Now. It has to be now._ He isn’t thinking, only feeling, because nothing else matters, not even a little bit. He knows he’s bigger than a human, though by how much he isn’t sure. It must have been intimidating, because Angie stares at his engorged cock for a moment before swallowing.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

He sinks into her without further preamble, slowly, unable to keep his ragged breaths quiet. Nick fights the desire to push all the way in, feel her gasp and sob underneath him, with no choice but to receive him, over, and over, until he cums against her womb. _Not this time._ Instead, he waits for her to adjust, and when she thrusts her hips experimentally, pushing the flattened head of his cock even further into her. His control is hanging on by a thread, and just when he fears she’ll never be ready, Angie moves against him again, a raw moan tearing it’s way out of her throat.

 

“Oh, fuck.”

 

Jakoby bites down on the flesh between her shoulder and neck to keep her still—he can’t help this, it’s instinct. Luckily, he doesn’t have fangs, so the most she’ll have is a bruise. Part of him thinks it’s a pity he can’t taste her blood in his mouth, but it’s overshadowed by the sensation of being so fucking deep in Angie’s pussy that he can’t think straight. She’s clenching around him, milking him, and Jakoby is slipping feverishly between Orkish and English, his words barely discernible from the guttural growls ripping themselves from his mouth.

 

Then, Angie is crying out, her back arching up off of the bed, her mouth open as she sobs out her release, her pussy tightening around him until he looses himself too, roaring so loud he knows all of the neighbors will know exactly what they’ve done. He collapses beside her, and rests for a moment, as the silence grows between them. Angie probably wants him to leave, but won’t say anything. Nick thinks to save her the trouble, he’ll announce his own departure, though the last thing he wants is to go.

 

“I… I know I can’t stay. But thank you.”

 

Angie looks at him, her expression shocked and amused, her cheeks still flushed. Her boisterous hair is spread around her head like a halo, and she is looking at him with those bottomless brown eyes, and Nick has to stop himself from returning to her mouth to start round two. “What the fuck are you talking about, Nick?” she asks, her pretty mouth turned upward in a smile. “Who said you had to leave?” The bottom drops out from underneath him. Nick Jakoby is rudderless, in uncharted territory.

 

“I just thought…” _I thought you wouldn’t want people seeing an Orc come out of your apartment tomorrow morning._

 

“Stop thinking.”

 

He tries to. 

 

He lays down beside her, and Angie switches off the light, moving against him under the covers until her arm is across his chest, and her head is resting on his bicep. Nick is unable to turn off his thoughts, and he finds his mouth opening and closing, as he tries not to disturb her post coital bliss. The effort is fruitless, and he finds himself speaking. He hopes she’s more tolerant than Ward.

 

“I really like you, Angie.”

 

He feels her laugh against him, but he hears no mockery in it. “And I really like you, Nick.”

 

When Nick leaves in the morning for patrol, he finds her number written on a slip of paper in his jacket pocket.

 

_We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it._

 

_—Angie._

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Omg thank you all so much for the support, I’m stoked you all enjoyed this. There’s no more of this particular story, but I *Am* working on a multi chapter fic involving Nick and Angie, which is part of this series. First chapter should be up soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
